(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag cart and, more particularly, to a golf bag cart which has a simplified structure for insuring convenient use and reduced production cost, and easily moves free of spatial restriction.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, golf bags are carried by picking up a handle or shouldering a shoulder string. In this structure, when the user puts several numbers of golf clubs in the golf bag, and carries it, he becomes easily tired because the golf bag is very heavy due to its own weight as well as the weight of the golf clubs.
In order to solve the above problem, a separate cart may be provided to carry the golf bag. However, in this case, the golf bag and the cart should be separately brought while coming to the golf field so that the burden of carrying may become increased.
In this connection, it has been proposed that the cart should be made in a body with the golf bag. Such a body with the cart and the golf bag can be referred to as the xe2x80x9cgolf bag cart.xe2x80x9d
For instance, the golf bag cart includes a bag for receiving several numbers of golf clubs, upper and lower fixation members fixed to the bag, and a support detachably coupled to the upper and lower fixation members at its upper and lower ends. A pair of leg members are coupled to the support at their one ends via a first bracket such that they can be rotated with a predetermined angle with respect to each other. Wheels are coupled to the opposite ends of the leg members such that they can be rotated. A holding handle is coupled to an upper portion of the support at its one end via a second bracket such that it can be rotated. A pair of link members are coupled to the holding handle at their one ends and to the leg members at their opposite ends such that they can be rotated.
A locking member is provided in the holding handle to detachably fix the holding handle to the upper fixation member while keeping the outstretched state of the leg members to be constant.
In the above structured golf bag cart, when the holding handle is elevated while rotating around the second bracket, the link members are operated to thereby rotate the leg members around the first bracket and outstretch them. When the leg members are completely outstretched, the locking member of the holding handle is inserted into a locking groove formed at the upper fixation member to keep the outstretched state of the leg members to be constant.
In contrast, when the user intends to fold the holding member and the leg members, he releases the locking state of the locking member and rotates the holding handle around the second bracket to thereby descend it. At this time, the leg members are rotated downwards, and adhere to the bag.
However, such a golf bag cart involves complicated structure that makes it difficult for the user to handle it in a convenient way. Furthermore, the golf bag cart cannot easily move while keeping the folded state of the leg members to be constant. Particularly, when the golf bag cart should move in such a narrow place as a stairway, it cannot easily move with the outstretched leg members.
In addition, since the holding handle or the shoulder string for picking up or shouldering the cart golf bag to carry it is positioned on the front surface of the bag opposite to the surface sided with the leg members, the leg members are liable to be swayed or outstretched due to their own weight, causing possible safety problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag cart which has a simplified structure, and freely moves in a convenient way.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag cart which can effectively prevent the cart structure from being swayed while moving.
These and other objects may be achieved by a golf bag cart including a bag having an inner empty space for receiving a plurality of golf clubs, a wide lateral surface, and a narrow bottom surface. A cart support is longitudinally fixed to the lateral surface of the bag via upper and lower brackets. A pressurizing member is fixed to the bag while positioning just below the cart support such that it is rotated by a predetermined angle. The pressurizing member is pressurized against the earth and endures the weight of the bag when the bag is inclined by a predetermined angle. A plurality of left and right leg members are movably fixed to a middle portion of the cart support via a fixture such that they are arranged to form a predetermined angle with respect to the fixture. The fixture is rigidly fixed to the cart support. The leg members are folded by way of their own weight when the bag is erected. Wheel members are fixed to free ends of the left and right leg members via brackets such that the wheel members are rotated. The wheel members are folded by way of their own weight together with the left and right leg members when the bag is erected. A plurality of link members each have an end coupled to the pressurizing member, and an opposite end coupled to the leg members. The link members unfold the leg members while being elevated when the pressurizing member is pressurized against the earth.
An elastic member is tensioned between the left and right leg members to push the folded leg members toward the cart support when the bag is erected. A holding handle and a shoulder string are attached to the bag or the cart support such that they are positioned together with the cart support on the same surface of the bag to prevent swaying of the folded leg members when the bag moves. A control handle is formed at a top portion of the cart support to control the direction of the bag. The control handle is pulled out of an upper cover when the bag containing the golf clubs is covered with the upper cover.